Data storage devices are used to retrieve and/or store data in computers and other electronics devices. A magnetic hard disk drive is an example of a data storage device that includes one or more heads for reading data from and writing data to a spinning disk coated with a magnetic layer that stores the data. In modem magnetic hard disk drives, each head is a sub-component of a head-gimbal assembly (HGA) that typically includes a laminated flexure to carry electrical signals to and from the head(s). The HGA, in tum, is a subcomponent of a head-stack assembly (HSA) that typically includes a plurality of HGAs, an actuator, and a flex cable. The plurality of HGAs are attached to various arms of the actuator, and each of the laminated flexures of the HGAs has a flexure long tail that is electrically connected to the HSA's flex cable. The HGA long tail must be properly secured to the HSA arm to prevent it from moving or vibrating during operation of the magnetic disk drive.